


Twin Brothers and Twin Cores

by letthebookbegin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthebookbegin/pseuds/letthebookbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George Weasley spend their newly-acquired gold in Diagon Alley and end up with more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Brothers and Twin Cores

Fred and George Weasley had to go without a great many things when they were children, so when they became successful joke-shop owners, they decided the time was ripe to live out their childhood fantasies. With mounting excitement, they ushered out the last customer to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, put up the ‘Sorry, we’re closed’ sign, and stepped out onto Diagon Alley, pockets jingling and identical faces grinning.

Though Quality Quidditch Supplies enticed them with glittering displays of the latest racing brooms and Florean Fortescue’s ice creams begged to be devoured, the first shop that the twins visited was the building that seemed to ooze magic even in a street full of it – Ollivander’s wand shop.

They had wands, of course, but wands that had been handed down from previous owners. Wands from Ollivander’s, wands that fit into your hand, perfectly attuned to the magic of whoever held them – Fred and George Weasley wanted the best. They were going to fight in a war, and they needed the best.

When they left the shop, respective hands clutched around respective wands, their arms ached from waving wands around and itched from the desire to use the ones in their hands.

‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Fred?’

‘Naturally.’

‘Well, we’d better hurry, Ron and Ginny’ll be back from Hogwarts by lunch.’

‘And we’ve yet to prepare a wonderful Welcome Home surprise for them.’

Three charmed pillows, seven animated forks and a confounded ghoul later, the Weasleys were (in the case of Molly Weasley) humming along to Celestina Warbeck, and (in the case of the rest of the family) trying not to be obvious as they covered their ears.

‘Subtle earplugs are next on our list of things to invent,’ George muttered to Fred, whose fervent assent was lost in the warbling chorus.

‘Is that a new wand?’ Ginny asked, leaning over to where Fred was absently charming Ron’s chessmen to do the opposite of whatever he asked them to.

‘Yeah, just bought it today.’

‘From Ollivander’s?' Ron asked, snatching the chessmen out of Fred's reach. 'What was he like?’

‘Course. He was really creepy, I wasn’t expecting that. He got all excited about us having ‘twin cores’, whatever that means.’

‘Do you want a demonstration of our lovely new wands?’ Fred stood up and pointed his wand threateningly at George, who smirked and returned the favour.

‘Don’t break anything, boys,’ Arthur Weasley interrupted, then, with a cautious look over his shoulder, whispered, ‘And if you’re going to duel, do it now. The sooner that song’s drowned out the better.’

The others hastily stifled their laughs and Fred and George stood up. They bowed dramatically, straightened and held out their wands at each other. They stared at each other for a split second before –

‘Anteoculatia!’

‘Furnunculus!’

The twins spoke at exactly the same time and jets of light erupted from both wands. The beams of lights met and changed colour until a single gold line connected both wands – the twins were lifted into the air – Molly screamed and shot spells at them, but the line broke apart and formed a cage around them that no spell could penetrate – they floated back towards the floor.

George’s eyes met the stunned ones of his brother before his attention was caught by the moving bead on the string of light. It moved along the line, then forced its way into his wand.

Grey smoke issued out of his wand and formed themselves into hazy shapes; a pillow, cutlery, a ghoul and a hole in its floor… Fred and George dropped their wands simultaneously.

Nobody spoke.

‘Priori Incantatem.’ Ron muttered.

Everyone’s gazes snapped to his ashen face. ‘What?’ Arthur asked.

‘Priori Incantatem.’ Ron repeated, his voice louder. ‘It’s what Harry said happened between him and You-Know-Who – the night he came back. It’s what happens when wands with a core from the same animal duel each other, one forces the other to do the reverse spell effect.’

Ginny broke the silence. ‘That was my pillowcase, wasn’t it?’

‘..And that hole was in my room’s roof.’ Ron added, eyebrows raised.

Fred and George had just enough time to exchange looks before their mother’s tirade burst upon them, no doubt all the worse because of the unnecessary worry they had inadvertently caused her.

‘-AFTER ALL THAT’S HAPPENED, AND AS SOON AS THEY COME BACK FROM SCHOOL – YOU HAVEN’T SEEN EACH OTHER IN MONTHS AND THIS – GO AND PUT IT RIGHT THIS SECOND-’

‘Let’s not duel each other again.’ Fred suggested out of the corner of his mouth.

‘As always, dear brother, you read my mind.’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://braveremus.tumblr.com/post/114408397346/i-wonder-if-fred-and-george-weasley-had-twin-wand).  
> Comments and kudos appreciated! (Also if anyone can explain the additional tags thing to me that would be good because the explanation on this site confused me even more.)


End file.
